Una familia en tiempos de guerra
by Devastador321
Summary: La guerra estaba por terminar, el hogar donde quería formar una familia era un lugar próximo a una devastación sin precedentes.


**_Hola, este oneshot corresponde al dia 7 de la #Kiriasuweek espero les guste._**

* * *

28 de julio de 1945, la segunda guerra mundial estaba por terminar, la Alemania Nazi e Italia ya se habían rendido. Kazuto Kirigaya y su ahora esposa Asuna Kirigaya la cual esperaba a su primer hijo/a vivían en una provincia cercana a la ciudad de Hiroshima.

Kazuto era un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años con pelo negro y ojos grises. Su esposa Asuna era una mujer de 24 años con ojos color avellana y cabello anaranjado

-Kazuto… - Asuna se sentó a comer con su esposo - ¿Cuándo crees que termine la guerra?

-No lo sé, espero que sea pronto, no quiero que vivan en condiciones asi, no sería sano para los 3 – Kazuto tomo el vientre de su esposa el cual indicaba ya que faltaría 2 meses para que naciera su bebe

-Escuche que tú estás en la reserva… - Asuna estaba preocupada, no quería que Kazuto se fuera

-Tranquila, Iori dijo que cualquier cosa nos informaría

Iori Kirigaya, hermano de Kazuto estaba en una misión de contrainteligencia, él sabía que aun que Alemania se rindió el 12 de mayo del mismo año, Japón no lo haría tan fácil.

Los días pasaban, Kazuto y Asuna tenían cierto temor, mas Kazuto ya que una carta llego diciendo que el 3 de agosto llegarían tropas japonesas por los hombres de la reserva y llevarlos a la guerra.

Kazuto y Asuna estaban en su cuarto ya alistándose para dormir

-Kazuto, ¿qué nombre le pondremos al bebe?

-Si es niña tu decidirás, si es niño yo decidiré

-Recuerdas como nos conocimos y de nuestra boda – Asuna se recargo en el pecho de su esposo

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kazuto un chico de 15 años caminaba por las calles de Japón, el año era 1936, su madre le pidió que fuera al mercado por unos cuantos frutos. Kazuto era un chico muy informado y algo le decía que habría una guerra muy grande y según su hermano que había entrado al ejército, posiblemente habría una guerra en Europa._

 _Kazuto iba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos que choco con una persona, más en específico una chica_

 _-Disculpa ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Kazuto preocupado por la chica extendiéndole la mano_

 _-N-no te preocupes no estaba poniendo atención – La chica tenía el pelo castaño/anaranjado, ojos color avellana y su piel era blanca como la porcelana_

 _-Me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya – Dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano_

 _-Asuna Yuuki un placer conocerte – La chica le respondió el gesto_

 _-Dejame recompensarte por esto, dicen que el edificio de comercio que está aquí en Hiroshima es también un centro turístico, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?_

 _-M-me encantaría, te veo aquí a esta hora ¿Vale? – la chica acepto sonrojada_

 _Desde ese día, Asuna y Kazuto empezaron a hacer más unidos, y así floreció una amistad. Asuna se sentía siempre cómoda con Kazuto y el de la misma manera._

 _Con el paso de los años se volvieron novios y ese día el 24 de octubre de 1944 Kazuto decidió dar el siguiente paso por lo que cito a Asuna en aquel edificio de economía en el distrito de Hiroshima_

 _-Asuna, tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Kazuto viendo a los ojos de su novia_

 _-¿Qué sucede Kazu? – Asuna estaba algo confundida_

 _-Hace 8 años que nos conocimos y 4 que nos volvimos novios y en todo ese tiempo he comprobado lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado por lo que Asuna Yuuki – Kazuto se arrodillo - ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

 _Kazuto coloco un anillo plateado con un diamante pequeño en la mano de Asuna_

 _-¡Si claro que acepto! – Asuna con ojos llorosos se aventó a los brazos de Kazuto y beso sus labios con amor_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-¡No quiero que te separen de mí! ¡Quiero que tengamos esa familia de la que tanto hemos hablado! – Asuna comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Kazuto el solo se limitó a consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien

El 3 de agosto llego, Kazuto y Asuna no sabían que hacer por lo que pasaría, ambos desayunaban en silencio cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Yo voy – Kazuto se levantó y abrió la puerta lo que lo sorprendió fue que era Iori - ¿I-Iori que haces aquí?

-Tenemos poco tiempo Kazuto, las tropas están reclutando a todo hombre para pelear y por lo que se harán algo los americanos y algo grande, tenemos que irnos de aquí y llegar a Tokio, yo les ayudare

-P-pero Iori iras a juicio por eso – Asuna que escucho lo que dijo su cuñado

-No importa, primero quiero que mi sobrino si tenga una familia, Shino nos espera en Tokio no hay mucho tiempo

Iori ayudo a su hermano y cuñada a empacar y preparar todo para su salida. Cuando salieron de la casa dos soldados los vieron por lo que comenzaron a correr

Los soldados comenzaron a dispararles, Iori respondió a la agresión matando a uno de ellos. Después de eso todo fue rápido, un sonido de un disparo provino del otro soldado, Kazuto cayó al piso y Asuna comenzó a llorar.

El 6 de agosto de 1945 a las 8:15 de la mañana, ocurrió uno de los ataques más devastadores en la historia de Japón. La primera bomba atómica fue arrojada sobre la ciudad de Hiroshima, esto dejo un total del 70 000 y 80 000 personas murieron instantáneamente mientras que otras 70 000 resultaron heridas. Estados Unidos mando un ultimátum para Japón exigiendo la rendición lo cual negaron inmediatamente.

Tres días después el 9 de agosto de 1945 a las 11:01 se arrojó la segunda bomba atómica en la ciudad de Nagazaki dejando un saldo de muertos muy similar a la vez anterior.

El 15 de agosto de 1945 el emperador Hirohito hiso un anuncio por la radio a toda la comunidad japonesa

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, el Emperador, después de reflexionar profundamente sobre la situación mundial y el estado actual del Imperio japonés, he decidido adoptar como solución a la presente situación el recurso a una medida extraordinaria. Con la intención de comunicároslo me dirijo a vosotros, mis buenos y leales súbditos._**

 ** _He ordenado al Gobierno del Impero que comunique a los países de EEUU, Gran Bretaña, China y Rusia la aceptación de su Declaración conjunta._**

 ** _Ahora bien, conseguir la paz y el bienestar de los súbditos japoneses y disfrutar de la mutua prosperidad y felicidad con todas las naciones ha sido la solemne obligación que me legaron, como modelo a seguir, los antepasados imperiales y de la cual no he pretendido apartarme, llevándola siempre presente en mi corazón._**

 ** _Por consiguiente, aunque en un principio se declarase la guerra a los países de EEUU y Gran Bretaña, la verdadera razón fue el sincero deseo de la auto conservación del imperio y la seguridad de Asia Oriental, no siendo en ningún caso mi intención el interferir en la soberanía de otras naciones ni la invasión expansiva de otros territorios._**

 ** _Sin embargo, la guerra tiene ya cuatro años de duración. Y a pesar de que los generales y los soldados del ejército de tierra y marina han luchado en cada lugar valientemente, los funcionarios han trabajado en sus puestos realizando todos los esfuerzos posibles y todos los habitantes han servido con devota dedicación, poniendo cuanto estaba en sus manos; la trayectoria de la guerra no ha evolucionado necesariamente en beneficio de Japón y la situación internacional tampoco ha sido ventajosa. Además, el enemigo ha lanzado una nueva y cruel bomba, que ha matado a muchos ciudadanos inocentes y cuya capacidad de perjuicio es realmente incalculable._**

 ** _Por eso, si continuamos esta situación la guerra al final no sólo supondrá la aniquilación de la nación japonesa sino también, la destrucción total de la propia civilización humana. Y si esto fuese así, cómo podría proteger a mis súbditos, mis hijos, y cómo podría solicitar el perdón ante los sagrados espíritus de mis antepasados imperiales. Esta es la razón por la que he hecho al gobierno del Imperio aceptar la Declaración Conjunta de las Potencias._**

 ** _Me siento obligado a expresar mi más profundo sentimiento de pesar con las naciones aliadas que han colaborado permanentemente junto con el Imperio Japonés para la emancipación de Asia Oriental. Asimismo, pensar en aquellos de mis súbditos que han muerto en el campo de batalla, así como en aquellos que dieron su vida ocupando sus puestos de trabajo, cumpliendo con su deber, o aquellos que fueron víctimas de una muerte desafortunada y en sus familias destrozadas es un sufrimiento presente en mi corazón noche y día. Del mismo modo, el bienestar de los heridos y de las víctimas de guerra, de aquellos que han perdido sus hogares y sus medios de vida constituye el objeto de mi más honda preocupación._**

 ** _Soy consciente de que los sacrificios y sufrimientos que tendrá que soportar el Imperio a partir de ahora son, sin duda, de una magnitud indescriptible. Y comprendo bien el sentimiento de mortificación de todos vosotros, mis súbditos. Sin embargo, en consonancia con los dictados del tiempo y del destino quiero, aun soportando lo insoportable y padeciendo lo insufrible, abrir un camino hacia la paz duradera para todas las generaciones futuras._**

 ** _Confirmo vuestra lealtad al defender la estructura del Imperio y me siento unido a vosotros, mis buenos y leales súbditos. Por eso, os exijo que evitéis cualquier explosión de emociones que pueda desencadenar complicaciones innecesarias, o enfrentamientos que puedan desuniros, causando desorden y conduciéndoos por un camino equivocado que haría al mundo perder la confianza en vosotros._**

 ** _Continuad adelante como una sola familia, de generación en generación, confiando firmemente en la inmortalidad del Japón divino, conscientes del peso de las responsabilidades y del largo camino que os queda por delante. Dedicad todos vuestros esfuerzos para la construcción del futuro. Manteneos fieles a una firme moral, seguros de vuestro propósito, y trabajar duro aprovechando al máximo vuestras virtudes sin retrasaros de la línea del progreso del mundo._**

 ** _Poner en práctica, según lo he dicho, mi voluntad."_**

Muchos generales y soldados después de esto se suicidaron, el 3 de septiembre se firmó la rendición y la guerra termino.

Los años pasaron Asuna había dado a luz a una niña a la cual le puso Yui y ahora tenía la edad de tres años

-Mami, extraño a papa – dijo la pequeña sentada en las piernas de su madre

-Yo igual hija – Asuna abrazaba a su pequeña

Las horas pasaron y se quedaron dormidas, entonces una persona llego a su hogar lo cual hiso que Asuna despertara

-Te extrañamos… papa – Asuna veía a la silueta de un hombre pero no cualquier hombre

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kazuto había caído al piso, Iori disparo y mato al soldado al instante_

 _-¡Ah no! ¡Tú vienes con nosotros! – Iori por haber estado en el ejército tenía conocimientos de medicina por lo que logro sacarle la bala a Kazuto, la cual no perforo algún órgano importante_

 _-Asuna, hay que movernos, yo lo llevare en mi espalda, a unos 2 Km hay un vehículo todo terreno con el que llegaremos a Tokio_

 _El camino a Tokio desde Hiroshima fue de dos días, al tercero se sintió como la bomba atómica se estrelló contra esa ciudad. Iori y su esposa Shino apoyaron a Kazuto y Asuna, el embarazo de Asuna continúo sin problemas y cuando la niña nació, Iori sumo que el igual seria padre por lo que la pequeña niña tendría con quien jugar._

 _Kazuto después de recuperarse de su herida consiguió una trabajo en una industria lo cual le permitio comprar una casa para su familia_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Yo igual, el trabajo ha sido agotador – Kazuto sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y uno en los labios

-Perdón amor mío, no quiero un día despertar y no verte aquí

-Tranquila, aquí estoy y nunca las voy a dejar

Kazuto se acostó dejando a su hija en medio de Asuna y Kazuto, ambos sabían que ahora el fin de la guerra marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida para su familia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero les haya gustado, ahora si poder seguir trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Assassins Online. Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
